


Super Incident (pilot script)

by pastann



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastann/pseuds/pastann
Summary: The zany lives of normal people living with superpowers - a comedy. Containment, the town’s superhero, and his handler, Osric, get a text to intercept a rogue super crossing from Canada into the United States.





	Super Incident (pilot script)

**Author's Note:**

> The script is complete at 3 acts, WIP revisions, so I should have a complete work posted soon like within a month or so. If you have any comments please email me.
> 
> The formatting didn't copy over :( and is kind of wrong anyways. If anyone has advice please let me know.

**ACT 1**

**1\. EXT. SKY over Fukushima nuclear reactor in 2011**

A young asian MAN flies a small BIPLANE over the billowing black cloud and flames of FUKUSHIMA NUCLEAR REACTOR. Crowded in the same seat, an older MAN wears a hideously ugly NAVY LYCRA BODYSUIT with ORANGE V-STRIPES.

 

Suddenly, the older MAN dives out of the plane. The MAN calmly surfs the wind down, his eyes scan the layout of complex and then zoom in: the burning reactor, people working in radiation suits, a ship dumping material overboard with divers waiting.

 

With a CRASH, the MAN falls through the ROOF of the main office building. A flurry of office paper rises up.

 

 

**2\. INT. OSRIC and CONTAINMENT's living room - morning**

The same two men sit on opposite ends of an L-SHAPED COUCH in small living room. FLAT-SCREEN MONITORS hang on one wall. Security footage of Bellingham flashes by.

 

The compact asian man in his twenties holds a LAPTOP and clicks between a COVER LETTER and a RESUME.

 

An older man, wearing an ORANGE T-SHIRT and GARISH PURPLE PAJAMA BOTTOMS, sews dull ORANGE STRIPES on NAVY LYCRA CLOTH. His hands blur with super-speed. The THREAD snaps and he re-threads the NEEDLE. MELLOW JAZZ ORCHESTRAL MUSIC plays softly in the background.

 

The younger man shakes his head. He is wearing a large, metallic WATCH on his left wrist.

 

OSRIC

> ...If you ignore the sob story in the cover letter, it has to be some--

 

The older man takes his CELL PHONE, enclosed in a BULKY CASE out of his POCKET. He unlocks it and stares at the screen while continuing to sew, balancing the CELL PHONE on a finger.

 

OSRIC

> ...a power play. As a minion master, Rapunzel can't, can't.... Containment!

 

CONTAINMENT

> Yeah.

 

CONTAINMENT looks up from his CELL PHONE.

 

OSRIC

> Listen, she Agreed not to leave Atlantic or enter a controlled Region without sponsorship. You'd have to give her permission to enter Bellingham's astral space ... but once she's in, she'll own the town. She could be aiming to control Pac Northwest Region. Worst case, it'll be a balkanization incident like the Gravity Kingdoms. I don't get how she thinks she could fool anyone.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Minion masters. They forget their powers don't work on paper or out of range. Help me rewrite the job description. You did a good job on--

 

OSRIC

> $4.50 a day--

 

CONTAINMENT

> That's half my salary. Working for Mark, it's like working for Lucifer--

 

The younger man tosses the LAPTOP over the BATTERED COFFEE TABLE. The older man catches it with perfect grace.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Watch it--

 

OSRIC

> It's not just the salary and benefits. Sidekick's not an attractive position. It's dangerous... Dr. Teddy Bear attacks almost every weekend. One of his teddy bears knocked JEANNIE into the middle of the street last Friday. She could have been hit by a car. That's fatal for normals.

 

CONTAINMENT

> (crankily) Mister Safety Conscious. Whose plan was it for me to jump out of the plane without a parachute to land faster. I didn't bring my sewing kit. I had to commandeer paper towels and tape before I talked to the rep. And Japanese construction techniques are different. I didn't like it.

 

He lifts the bundle of navy lycra CLOTH for emphasis as he speaks.

 

OSRIC

> (snaps) That doesn't have to do with anything! Is this about the sewing?

 

CONTAINMENT

> Yeah.

 

CONTAINMENT opens up the laptop and starts editing the JOB DESCRIPTION for sidekick posted on Indeed.com.

 

OSRIC

> Best years of my life, man! I'm not mending your fucking costume that doesn't even have your fucking initials on it!

 

CONTAINMENT

> (placidly) Straight lines are easier to sew.

 

CONTAINMENT finishes an ORANGE V-STRIPE on the chest of his COSTUME. A swell of MELLOW JAZZ ORCHESTRAL MUSIC matches a change in CONTAINMENT's expression.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Hey, Oz...

 

CONTAINMENT turns his cell phone around and holds it out, showing a text message.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Engagement orders from COMMAND. Interception point's at Huntingdon Border Crossing.

 

OSRIC

> What?

 

CONTAINMENT

> Thought you kept on top of things.

 

OSRIC

> I'm too busy wiping your ass to cover a region with their own team of supers.

 

CONTAINMENT smiles at OSRIC's snappy retort.

 

OSRIC

> Huntingdon's in BC's territory. It's not one of ours. And since when do you take orders directly from COMMAND?

 

CONTAINMENT

> Since ... Bellingham's closer to the interception point.

 

OSRIC

> Fuck it.

 

OSRIC uncoils from the COUCH with liquid grace and pulls out a HARD-SHELL GUN CASE FOR A M110 SNIPER RIFLE from underneath the BATTERED COFFEE TABLE.

 

OSRIC

> Call in on the way. Don't--

 

Behind OSRIC, CONTAINMENT blurs as he moves with super-speed into the attached garage, opening the DOOR with a loud BANG: the DOOR slams against the DOORSTOP and bounces back.

 

OSRIC

> ...slam the door.

 

OSRIC activates the SECURITY SYSTEM by the FRONT DOOR as CLUNKING NOISES come from the GARAGE. He stops by the DOOR TO THE GARAGE and checks the FRAME and HINGES: they look intact. OSRIC enters the garage and locks the door behind him.

 

**3\. INT. OSRIC AND CONTAINMENT's GARAGE - MORNING**

 

Inside the ONE-CAR GARAGE, the back doors of a WHITE VAN are open, revealing a LONG BENCH on the left side, facing a BANK OF MONITORS on the upper right. A STEEL POWER SUPPLY BOX takes up a large chunk of space behind the PASSENGER SEAT. The AISLE of the VAN is filled with a HEAVILY MODIFIED BICYCLE WITH MASSIVE GEARS AND LARGE TIRES. The BIKE'S LARGE FRONT BASKET holds an ELECTRIC LEAF BLOWER with an extra-long ORANGE EXTENSION CORD neatly coiled and wrapped in CLEAR PLASTIC. The BIKE has a FRAME BAG and SADDLEBAGS and a REAR RACK with STRAPS. The ENGINE OF THE VAN IS RUNNING.

 

CONTAINMENT kneels on the bench, and with his bottom sticking in the air, connects the LAPTOP to the POWER SUPPLY that emanates a GLOWING BLUE AURA from SIGILS floating over the surface of the metal. The superhero moves in a blur, securing his BIKE.

OSRIC walks briskly around the back of the VAN, slides his GUN CASE next to the BICYCLE and closes the BACK DOORS.

 

OSRIC gets in the driver-side seat, opens the AUTOMATIC GARAGE DOOR, and pulls the van into the SHORT DRIVEWAY of the SMALL ONE-STORY HOUSE. He closes the garage door as they pass through AN AURAL BARRIER THAT RIPPLES as they drive through it onto a RESIDENTIAL STREET. The ROAR OF THE HIGHWAY is audible. OSRIC sets his CELL PHONE in the DOCK on the DASHBOARD and puts on a BLUETOOTH HEADSET. OSRIC speaks into the phone, calling TODD, GIL, THE ARROW, but the calls immediately go to VOICEMAIL.

 

TODD

> Hello. You have reached Todd, your Super Coordinator for BC Region. If this is a super-related emergency, call BC's emergency hotline at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Thank you. Please leave your message after the beep.

 

GIL

> Hey. This is Gil. Leave a message.

 

THE ARROW

> The Arrow. For super-related business, press 1 to connect to Pac Northwest's Super Center. Otherwise, please leave a message. I or my super-assistant will respond as soon as superhumanly possible.

 

OSRIC presses '1' on his CELL PHONE. The line drops.

 

Simultaneously in the back of the van, CONTAINMENT contorts his body in a super-speed BLURRY WHIRL of clothing, bracing his hands and feet in improbable positions as he changes into his hideously ugly COSTUME of a NAVY LYCRA BODYSUIT with RAGGED ORANGE V-STRIPES, SKI MITTENS, and MISMATCHED GRAY SNOW BOOTS. At the same time, CONTAINMENT pulls up PROFILES OF B.C. SUPERS and POTENTIAL SUPERS on the LAPTOP and MONITORS. The PROFILES flash by almost too quickly to be recognized as faces and words. CONTAINMENT also makes a call on his CELL PHONE. The call goes to AGENT LOU's VOICEMAIL.

 

LOU

> Hello, this is Lou, super liaison for Pac Northwest - Northwest Counties. Leave a message. I'll get back to you.

 

CONTAINMENT gets on MESSENGER and MESSAGES ECLECTIC ELECTRON, and CHAD, typing with super speed: "engagement at Huntingdon border crossing. what have you heard?" and "engagement at Huntingdon. whats the news" then closes MESSENGER. CONTAINMENT completes his costume by putting on a GAS MASK. His voice comes out tinny while he has it on.

 

CONTAINMENT

> No one's standing out in the profiles. Lou's not answering his phone. Eclectic's offline, which ...I don't know.

 

OSRIC

> I'm not getting anyone either. Even Gil's not picking up. Pac Northwest's new call forwarding system dropped the line.

 

CONTAINMENT

> CHAD'll fix it when he has time.

 

OSRIC

> It's like we're getting shut out.

 

OSRIC looks in the rearview mirror at Containment’s expression.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Huh.

 

In the background, through the windows of the VAN, the SCENERY changes as the van merges onto I-5 Northbound, and then exits off I-5 to Highway 539.

 

**4\. EXT. BELLINGHAM AND HIGHWAY. INT. VAN - MORNING**

 

The VAN speeds along Highway 539.

 

As they talk, CONTAINMENT checks OSRIC's GLOCK, moves forward in the compartment and passes it carefully to OSRIC. OSRIC slots the gun into an underarm holster as he drives. Then, CONTAINMENT opens the M110 GUN CASE and begins to assemble the RIFLE PARTS, running through a BATTERED PAPER CHECKLIST IN A PLASTIC SLEEVE. CONTAINMENT dry-wipes the BORE.

 

OSRIC

> Hey. Since when does COMMAND have your contact info?

 

CONTAINMENT

> Since your face.... Thought you'd be happy. Broke our dry spell and we've got two missions.

 

OSRIC

> Yeah... yeah. Papaver is not a supervillain I thought we’d .... I mean ... he's the last minion master supervillain alive. The world will be safer once we obliterate him. I'll get us backup. My mom knows a guy in B.C. How'd COMMAND get your phone number? I mean, he doesn't have your number ... does he?

 

CONTAINMENT

> I don't know. It's a cell phone. You young'uns don't know how good you have it.

 

CONTAINMENT pulls the bolt and checks the magazine.

 

OSRIC

> Containment ... cell phones don't work by magic. When did you get the text?

 

CONTAINMENT

> Right before I showed you the message. I have the ringer off. I heard the little microwave doodad buzz inside.

 

CONTAINMENT looks through the sight and pulls out a CAMEL'S HAIR BRUSH for the LENS.

 

OSRIC

> Microwave doodad... nevermind. (aside) Super-hearing. What I wouldn't give for that. How'd he get your number?

 

CONTAINMENT

> I don't know. You've got my number on your work phone. Command could have pulled it. Or... CHAD would've sent my number if BC requested support.

 

OSRIC

> If.... Let's think about it, if there is a rogue supervillain and we're doing an interregional mobilization and we haven't heard about major catastrophes on the news... there has to be a super with minionization or mind control powers keeping their activity under wraps. How do you know it's COMMAND ordering us to go to Huntingdon?

 

CONTAINMENT continues assembling the RIFLE for a few moments. He pauses and picks up his CELL PHONE, scrolling back through his TEXT MESSAGES. CONTAINMENT blinks, and the TEXT MESSAGE from COMMAND appears: sent from Superhero Command to Containment, Lou, Eclectic, and 24 people: Engage rogue. Huntingdon Border Crossing. CONTAINMENT backs out to make a call, but his CELL PHONE freezes and he powers it off.

 

CONTAINMENT

> It was here. I saw it. Phone's acting up.

 

CONTAINMENT powers his CELL PHONE back on.

 

OSRIC

> Here, use mine.

 

OSRIC casually tosses his CELL PHONE into the back of the VAN.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Don't rely on my super speed with your cell phone!

 

CONTAINMENT dials BC's SUPER EMERGENCY HOTLINE. It goes to an automated message.

 

BC's EMERGENCY HOTLINE MESSAGE

> This is BC's super incident emergency hotline. All agents are currently busy. Please hold. A trace is being run on your phone. Do not hang up. Please hold on the line.

 

The line drops, cutting of the first notes of tinny electronic music.

 

CONTAINMENT

> No one picked up on BC's hotline.

 

CONTAINMENT puts OSRIC's phone on the bench beside him.

 

OSRIC

> Huh.

 

On the LAPTOP, CONTAINMENT clicks an icon on the tool bar and a COMPUTER PROGRAM WINDOW WITH AN ASTRAL SIGIL appears. CONTAINMENT logs on with his username: SUPERCONTAINMENTMAN and password: ************ and the program opens up a SEARCH WINDOW. He types Vancouver super center. After a moment's delay, REAL-TIME VIDEO of a one-and a half story BUILDING with a SLOPED METAL ROOF pops onto the monitors. The building is set back from the street on a wide lawn lined with water-filled DITCHES, with a SMALL PARKING LOT surrounded by a LOW HEDGE MAZE made of potted plants, and green-gray astral SIGILS PAINTED on the ROOF. A lone HUMVEE with MOUNTED GAS GRENADE LAUNCHERS is parked in the LOT.

 

CONTAINMENT

> Got Vancouver on the monitors. Outside's good. No inside views.

 

CONTAINMENT dials CHAD again. The phone picks up. Upbeat orchestral jazz music plays in the background.

 


End file.
